transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2029 Olympics Full-Combat: Americon vs Geist
Synopsis: Round one of the Full Combat tournament. Americon vs. Geist. Six Lasers - Planet XXX Screw you guys, I'll build my own theme park! With hookers and blackjack! You know what, forget the theme park! Technically a small asteroid, Planet XXX resides in the Six Lasers solar system's outer rim, tucked out of harm's way. A misshapen planetoid, this down and dirty attraction is usually not mentioned in the rest of the ads, as Six Lasers puts on a family friendly public front. Those interested will know where to find it. The attractions themselves reside in a single domed fortress consisting of a docking bay with a discreet shuttle that arrives every hour, and the main entertainment area. Inside, the facilities resemble a crude strip joint, with all manner of exotic aliens and robots on display. Although the variety is immense, humanity's lack of a galactic presence has resulted in little in the way that a human would find sensual. It the very least it's amusing and/or gross. Planet XXX also has ready access to more liquor than anywhere in the system aside from Bar Moon. Shady dealings often take place here. Americon is lounging around in a strip bar. Only... this isn't exactly the sort of strip bar most humans would like to attend. For instance, one of the strippers is some sort of amoeba-like organism, slowly sloshing up and down a pole. It's a sight that would make most humans wretch in disgust. Americon, however is not human, and is an idiot, so he is tossing his money at the amoeba. "Woo! Shake that protoplasm!" Geist hunts Americon down to this sort of place easily for some reason. The Sweep has an aura about him that perhaps deters solicitors. And those who are not deterred easily, are granted a mere warning of a look from him. He steps up behind the tape. "Americon. Your presense is required for defeating." Americon's optics narrow. "So. You have come. Excellent. We will do battle HERE." A bouncer runs out, yelling, "What!? You can't fight here!" But Americon says, "Oh, yes we can! See?" He holds up a little form, sent to him by Six Lasers, Inc. The bouncer reads it, and shrugs. "Oh. I guess you CAN fight here. Uh, everyone? Please move to the back of the bar, and try not to get shot as you watch the fight." Oddly, the strippers aren't going anywhere. Geist steps out into the clearing, not giving a damn one way or the other if a stray strike or shot hits a bystander ofcourse. "Ofcourse you wish to stay here. Very well, it matters not where I fell you. To the incapacitation, yes?" Sunder wanders into the area, to judge the contest between his wingsib and Americon. "I shall make certain the fight is as per regulations," the Sweep says, "Are you ready?" Americon scowls, hopping up onto the stage, even as some sort of snake creature writhes nearby. "Yeah, to the ALMOST DEATH, I agree! And I am also ready! Bring it on, Brigand!" Geist points at Americon. "Before this is over, you will be whimpering my name like a little crying glitch. I am Geist." Sunder crosses his arms and eyes each combatant. "Begin," he states simply, then steps back to allow the match to proceed. Americon sneers, whipping out his blasters and firing an inaccurate spray of shots that fails to hit any bystanders. "Whatever you say, DREDCLAW. You can't fool me, especially not in this all-American establishment!" Behind him, the snake creature begins to shed its skin, eliciting excited hisses from the reptilian section of the audience. You strike Geist with Paint Burner. Rampage emerges from the Rusty Angel. Rampage has arrived. Sunder suddenly receives a message. "Damn," he curses, "I regret to inform you that I must engage in my own combat match. I shall leave a replacement in my stead. Geist. Do us proud." And with that, Sunder takes his leave. Geist is actually caught by the wild gunslinging of the tapecon and sneers as blaster smoke wafts up from the burn mark in his arm. He leaps across the room like a wildcat at Americon, claws rip-lashing out. "You will say my name." Geist strikes you with Claw-Dig for 9 points of damage. Rampage appears in order to take over from Sunder. Americon yelps as the claws slash across his chest, sending him spinning and flying through the room. "Ow! A good hit--" He grabs onto a pole to arrest his fall, and uses it to spin around and around, then launch himself at Geist. To top it off, he transforms, extends talons, and tries to fly past the Sweep's head, aiming to gouge out an optic. "But your name is still SCOURGE!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! You strike Geist with Beak Of Rights. Geist raises a hand to protect his optics. He's no master of blind combat. No enhanced senses to pick up the slack for losing sight. But with the bird-tape in such close quarters, his head cannon glows with channeled power and a series of purple laser blasts erupt as he drops his arm away. "Wrong again, spiteful one. Say my name." Geist used Laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Geist strikes you with FA-CHOOM! FA-CHOOM-FA-CHOOM! for 10 points of damage. "Ooooh nice," Rampage purrs, as he sees the Eagle-bot transform and nail Geist, and the Sweep's counter with the Headcannon of DOOM. He suppresses the urge to transform and bat at the not-Bird-bot. Robotic Bald Eagle is blasted full force by the headcannon, and slammed up against the mirrored wall of the strip club, sending spiderweb-like cracks from his point of impact all across the glass. "Your name? Well, if Scourge isn't your name, then maybe it's... SHO'NUFF!? Yes! That must be it!" He transforms into robot mode, dancing like John Travolta on the stage as multicolored lights play across his form. "Yes, you are indeed Sho'nuff! That is your name!" The robot section of the audience begins to cheer in a series of mechanical beeps and boops. "But now I must change your name," Americon says, spinning around until he is in a prone position, and fires twin laser bolts at Geist. "Your name is DECEASED! Next-of-kin: Extinction!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Geist evades your Red, White, and Blue Lasers attack. Geist leap-flips up and over Americon in that prone position and lands behind where the tape is looking. A leg lifts and drives out to kick Americon. "Iraqicon, you will say my true name." Geist strikes you with Kick for 8 points of damage. Rampage nods approvingly as the Sweep nails the cassette-bot. As a predator himself, he can appreciate the grace and agility and determination of a Sweep trying to take down its prey, and darned if Americon doesn't resemble prey in at least two modes. Especially the birdie-mode. Americon acks as the kick sends him flying off the stage and through the wall. Several moments later, he runs back in via the asexual species restroom, huffing and trailing a little toilet paper on his foot. "Iraqicon! That is very insulting! Can you not tell what my colors are?! They are very American, therefore not Iraqi at all! And I must also conclude, based on this information, that you are as dumb as a Dinobot, so I will call you Sludge, now! Also, try my electrolasers!" He brings his guns up again, firing laser beams at Geist, which leave an ionized trail for twin bursts of electricity to follow to their target. Geist evades your Shock and Ow attack. Geist actually cartwheels out of Americon's sights as he pulls his triggers, chosing to not be where the ego-con thinks he should be. He hand springs on the second wheel in a random direction so he can't be easily tracked and lands. His hands thrust palms out and held side by side. They crackle with electric life. "Ah yes. Red, white and blue. CostaRicon you must be." Archs of lightning lash out like a demonic tongue at Americon. Geist strikes you with Lightning Hands! for 11 points of damage. How about Frenchicon?" Rampage offers, since that flag is red-white-and-blue also. "Oooooh nice use of electricity. In the hands. I wish I'd thought of that," he purrs. Americon shudders and spasms, body lit up like a Christmas tree. The robots in the audience cheer, thinking this is part of his routine. "NNNN NNN NNN NNN NNN NAAHHHH! No!" Americon gasps as smoke rises off of his body. "NO THAT IS WRONG." He transforms into bird mode, and makes another stab at Geist's face... with his beak! "Although Costa Rica is in Central America, so you are getting closer! Due to your improvement in intelligence, I will call you Einstein! AND YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID CAT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! You strike Geist with Peck. Geist takes one for his moment of boldness. The beak rends across a raised forearm. Come on, Geist gets his face mangled every other time he has fought since returning from detention work detail months ago. The Sweep smiles. "Yugoslavicon, you do have a spunky spirit. It's a shame you do not channel that energon into your logic circuits. Say my name, glitch." The Sweep brings both fists together in double-axehandle configuration trying to smash them into the avian. Geist used Smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Geist strikes you with Double Axe Handle Smash for 11 points of damage. "Oh OH OH! I know his name! It's Templeton PECK!" Rampage exclaims, "You know, from the A-Team!" Robotic Bald Eagle yells, "Yugoslavicon!? That makes no sense whatsoever! Now you are on the wrong continent! Your name is now--UNGH!" Smashed by the double-axehandle, he bounces off the floor, then the floor, then the ceiling, then off of a stripper pole, shrieking shrilly as he launches rockets in every direction. The audience screams and takes cover as rockets, their fuel burning with a red glow, punch holes into the entire establishment. "A-Team!? Are you saying I'm B.A. Barackus?!? Or however you spell it!?" Geist evades your Rockets' Red Glare attack. Geist is not the entire establishment, and is in the zone apparently where his mnd games work in his favor. It's not fear that sends Americon into a frenzy... it's pride wounding. Which perhaps is an outside aspect of fear that can be manipulated... looking bad? He ducks, weaves, and leaps through the rain of rockets. He manuvers in closer and closer until he drives a flying fist towards Americon. "Say my name, little Croatiacon." Geist strikes you with Punch for 8 points of damage. Robotic Bald Eagle lets out a DOOF as a punch intercepts him in mid-air, and he bounces off of another wall. But he rights himself, and hovers in front of Geist, screaming, "YOUR! NAME! IS! SUNDERRRR! And now, since you have leveled many terrible insults against me, I am going to unleash the ultimate weapon against you! It's nothing personal, really! Well, actually, it is!" He transforms into a tiny little cassette, which flops onto the velvetty floor before it points a tiny little cannon at Geist. Zat! Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Geist evades your Lee Greenwood's Brightest Lasers attack. Geist uses his foot to nudge-flip the little tape over a fraction of a second before his blast goes off. And then watches the floor below him burn. The Sweep feels obliged to stamp out the fire ofcourse. "Nrtherlandsicon, you are ruining this starlling establishment. Have something against capitalism do you?" He raises a foot and sends it down aimming to stomp the tape. Rampage shakes his head. "Should have used Barry Manilow's greatest hits. Oh wait, there are none." Geist strikes you with Stomp! for 22 points of damage. CRUNCH. Geist can feel Americon's bits cracking and seperating under his feet. Once he lifts his foot, it seems indeed that the tape is dead, defeated. But then... the parts rumble... shake... recombine, then... Americon rises back up into robot mode. Shaking all over, he raises his guns, points them at Geist, and yells, "You may have beaten me, but this land will still be FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He squeezes the triggers on his rifles, then falls... Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Geist evades your Red, White, and Blue Lasers attack. Geist sidesteps the brave little toasters defiant lasers shots while nudging them aside to save him from moving too far around the robo-tape. His own head cannon glows to life once more, not caring that his opponent is having a tough time. "Luxembourgicon. My name is Geist. Say my name." He grins and fires immediately after speaking. Geist used Laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Geist strikes you with FA-CHOOM! FA-CHOOM-FA-CHOOM! for 9 points of damage. Americon falls to the ground unconscious. Americon yells, "FREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOMMMM!" shortly before the laser blast explodes him to pieces. And it seems that he may never say Geist's actual name at this point. Well, this match is over. "The Sweep wins!" he declares the Predacon. Geist finds a black light paint tube and squirts the name GEIST across the back and then chest of Americon before stepping away from his small conquest. Geist says, "As no surprise, Americon has fallen to my might. Who is next, I wonder?" Americon says, "*cough* Wow, that was painful! Hey, maybe you should fight Geist? I hear he's pretty tough." Geist points at the Blue Femme. "You. Prostibot. Take him to a repair station and he'll pay you." Blue Femme shouts, "Why you!" and lifts the purse off her shoulder, spikes sprouting from it. She starts spinning the purse wildly by the strap and smashes the spikes into Hardcode Hack Helper 's face! The prostibot sweeps Americon up and takes the tray off somewhere, grumbling about sexist jerks. Blue Femme calls for a bouncer. The bouncer grabs Americon and throws him out the door! GEIST, WINS BROOMALITY